Aquel día
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: Aquel día, James expresó lo que sentía. —¡Bésala ya, Cornamenta! —demandó el padrino, haciéndolos reír. Y Potter besó a Evans, y los merodeadores estuvieron ahí. Oneshoot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como las locaciones, utilizados a continuación pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimos de lucro.

Bien, algo pequeñito. Mi pareja favorita.

**

* * *

**

Quizás no conozco mucho de la vida, ni de guerras, ni de matrimonios; pero me enorgullezco de conocer tres sentimientos que, en mi corta experiencia, valen más que todos los galeones del mundo.

_Valor. _

Soy un Gryffindor.

Un Gryffindor que, al llegar al colegio, era todo menos valiente. Que creía que con una sonrisa saldría adelante de los problemas, que las clases serían aburridas y que las aventuras llegarían solas.

Que equivocado estaba.

Hogwarts estaba lleno de problemas, desafíos y retos, que irían más allá de un simple castigo.

De profesores que, inconscientemente, nos daban las lecciones más importantes de la vida fuera del salón de clases, no dentro como ellos creían; aquellas pequeñas batallas contigo mismo, aquellos trabajos que nos hicieron conocernos, aquella poderosa lección que, en un principio, no entendimos. Nos enseñaron a crecer.

Fuimos valientes el día que creímos en nosotros mismos. El día que nos alejamos de los que apagaban nuestro corazón, el día que aceptamos los problemas que nos puso la vida para ser una mejor persona, el día que nos dimos cuenta que merecíamos lo que teníamos. Más allá de las convicciones de una familia que nunca nos quiso, un maldición nunca merecimos o el miedo infundado que nunca debimos sentir.

Valientes para hacer lo que hay que hacer. Luchar para ver lo nos gustaría ver. Vivir como queremos vivir.

.

_Amistad. _

Soy un merodeador.

Un merodeador que aprendió a ser amigo.

Uno con una pequeña mente criminal en potencia-_según algunos_-, que pensaba que Snivellus era un buen blanco para, lo que pensé era, una buena broma, que creía que la magia de los desayunos estaba en los planes en contra de un Slytherin. Que aprendió que ser un merodeador no sólo era meterse con los demás, también era protegerlos.

Mis intenciones nunca fueron buenas—sonrió, viendo a sus testigos—, pero creo que, al contrario de la lógica común, eso nunca fue malo.

Gracias a nuestras malas intenciones, logré una nueva familia. Gracias a un mapa, encontré siempre al amor de mi vida. Gracias a mis bromas adopté a un Black, gracias a los paseos nocturnos aprendí a caminar en cuatro patas; y gracias a la admiración que desconocía, forjé lo segundo más valioso en mi vida. Amistad.

.

_Amor._

Soy James, no Potter —se detuvo ante una sonora carcajada, proveniente del padrino. Una mirada de Lily bastó para callarla—. Un hombre que ama, que te ama.

Que está frente a ti para prometerte, y demostrarte, que siempre lo estaré—apretó la mano de su novia, reafirmando sus palabras—. Si, quizás no sepa de la vida, pero sé lo que es amar.

Porque desde aquel día, en Hogwarts, desde tu primera negativa, supe que te amaba.

A aquella cabeza dura, con ojos verdes, y cabello rojo. Aquella que me lanzaba maldiciones. La que me mataba, día a día, con una sonrisa.

Gracias a ti sé que el amor es lo más maravilloso en la vida. Sé que es real, sé que está cuando te veo, cuando te siento y cuando me sonríes. Sé que es magia y sé que es verdad.

Gracias a ti descubrí la magia que tanto dudé encontrar, aquella escondida en los discursos de Dumbledore. Aquella que cura y que destruye. Aquella que puede llenar en un segundo de esperanza o de dolor.

No sé cómo expresar lo que siento, Lily.

Sólo sé que te quiero para siempre, que eres lo más hermoso que puedo conocer, y que haces florecer en mí aquellos tres sentimientos como nadie.

Te acepto, y te cuidaré, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Hasta que dejemos de existir.

Juntos, más allá de la muerte—culminó viéndola a los ojos, transmitiéndole la verdad de aquellas palabras.

—_¡Bésala ya, Cornamenta! —Demandó su mejor amigo, haciéndolos reír._

_Y Potter besó a Evans. _

_Y Canuto celebró._

_Y Remus agradeció aquellas palabras._

_Y Peter dudó._

* * *

Bien, espero no haberme ido por la tangente con los votos de James, pero quería mezclar las ideas. ¡Gracias por leer! Son lo mejor.

Por cierto, lo he escrito y publicado de una, así que siento los errores. Apreciaría si ven alguno y me lo dijeran.

Jane.


End file.
